


i should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you

by BeautifulMistake3



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Paramore - Freeform, Song fic, Still Into You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMistake3/pseuds/BeautifulMistake3
Summary: Song fic drabble about Josh and Maya.I typed it fast so there may be a few spelling errors(I read a song fic based on this song a few weeks ago, so creds to that person for the idea)





	

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_that we've been together_

_I need other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

"7 wonderful years of us dating." Josh said to Maya as he picked her up.

She wrapped her short legs around him and kissed his nose.

"So, we're never going to get married?" She said half jokingly.

He just laughed and kissed her forehead.

Maya has no clue what's going to happen later. He always loved to surprise her.

Surprising her is one of the most cutest things about her. Well, everything about her is adorably cute.

At 16 they decided to lay the long game. Then at 20 and 22 he finally asked her out. They moved in together about 5 years ago.

Of course Maya wants to get married, but she's happy to just be with him. She knows that she'll be Mrs. Boing eventually.

 

_It's not a walk in the park_

_to love each other_

_but when our fingers interlock,_

_can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

"I don't see why you're so pissed off!" Maya yelled as she slammed their bedroom door.

He followed her in their room. "Maya. You went out to dinner with another guy!"

She scoffed, "It was a fucking business thing! Do you truly believe that I'd go out with another guy?"

"Business meeting? On a Friday night?" He rolled his eyes at her.

When she finished getting ready for bed she turned to face him. "For your information Joshua fucking Matthews." She started walking over to get right at his chest, "He's considering putting me in his art show. He wants to feature me in his show, along side big name artists. At dinner he was making sure that I was the king of person he wanted to be associated with. Good fucking night."

When she turned off the light and got in bed is when it hit him. He feels so guilty to have possibly screwed up her dream opportunity. He looks over at his amazing fiancee and feels so guilty. 

Mama didn't have many dreams, but this is one of them. The closest thing that she's done to cheating is almost dating Lucas. That was back in middle school though when the triangle was happening. That was back whenever she wanted to play the long game. The long game that had been so worth the wait.

Bumps and bruises might've happened while playing the long game, but he wouldn't change a thing. Ever since they agreed to the long game she's been fully committed, she wouldn't cheat now.

He feels absolutely awful as he lies down beside her and brings her into his arms. "I'm sorry baby girl." He whispered gently in her ear. 

 

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

Riley and Farkle threw Maya and Josh a party for their 5 year wedding anniversary. All of their closest friends came. Even Zay, they haven't seen him since the wedding. He moved away for better job opportunities. So, he only came for the big moments.

"Zay!" I'm so glad you could make it." Maya greeted him when he came through the door.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Blondie." Zay said as he hugged her.

She directs Zay to the couch so they could sit and talk. "You have to come back more often."

"Yeah. I reckon I should. Looks like I'm missing a big moment." He glanced down at her pregnant stomach. "How far along are ya?"

They've been trying to get pregnant for about a year and a half. They both have amazing jobs so they wanted to go ahead and start trying. Josh is a lawyer and Maya is becoming a well known artist. Right now she could either work from home or at a local art center. The art center has a certain room just for working artists. Maya prefers to work at home or in the park. Wherever inspiration strikes.

"8 months. We're due December 8th." She tells him, proudly. "Should we be expecting any big news from you?" He laughs in response to her.

"Me and Nessa are still taking it slow. We'll get to the big moments eventually. I'm still trying to get on Broadway or just something with dance. Right now I think if not Broadway then a dance teacher." She just nods and says that she's really happy for him.

"Ya know, I know our relationship is like yours one day." He mentioned. "Ours? Why?"

"Yalls relationship is built from friendship. i see the way y'all look at each other. Pure love." That makes Maya smile.

At first Josh would barely even give her the time of day then they started talking. He always cared for Maya, but a 14 and 17 year old relationships are usually frowned upon.

When they were 16 and 19 it got to the point to where he couldn't even go over to Cory's because Maya would always be there. Even though they were playing the long game then it was still hard for him to be around her. He really cared for her.

He always thought they'd both move on. He'd always be 3 years older.

Maya, on the other hand, she knew that Josh was end game of her. Everyone else doubted they'd get together and stay together. They proved everyone wrong.

 

_I'm still into you_

"Hey Maya?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."


End file.
